


Reveries of a Thirsty Bitch

by chocolateghost



Series: Meditations of Two Lovesick Idiots [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Stream of Consciousness, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/pseuds/chocolateghost
Summary: "Why did it have to be Jon?"Sansa is desperately in love with her best friend. These are her unfiltered thoughts.





	Reveries of a Thirsty Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited Sansa POV! 
> 
> I'm a little nervous about this one. Jon's POV was pretty much fully formed in my mind before I wrote it. I had to really think about this one. I hope it's on par with the original and doesn't disappoint. Thanks for all the support and encouragement! I didn't imagine "Musings" would be such a big hit. If y'all are nice you might get a part 3: The Relationship.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sansa Stark is on fire. Figuratively speaking of course. She feels like she is burning. Like some kind of hellfire has swallowed her whole. It’s unbearable. She is in love with her best friend and she doesn’t know what to do. Jon Snow. Even his name is lovely. Just the way it rolls off the tongue. Ugh. WHY? It’s so not fair. Just one touch from him and she'd probably burst into flames.

She has always been such a good girl. What did she do to deserve this horrible fate? Was it that time she cheated on her math test in the 5th grade? Or maybe the time she broke the window in the kitchen and blamed it on Arya. Or was it that one time she accidentally shoplifted with Margaery at the mall. It’s gotta be one of those.

Jon. Why did it have to be Jon? Not that there is anyone else out there she is even remotely interested in. But still! She's known him since she was little. Jon has been Robb’s best friend since kindergarten. Then his mom died and he came to live with them. She wasn’t exactly sure what was happening at the time, being so young, but she knew he was sad. He was sad a lot. She wanted him to feel better, but he just wouldn’t. It frustrated her happy bubbly nature so she kept her distance. 

Despite all her other siblings bonding with him, Sansa and Jon just couldn’t seem to find any common ground. They were always cordial to each other, but that’s about as far as it went. Certainly more like housemates than siblings. Things stayed that way until high school. The Joffrey Incident, as it came to be known in her family, was the turning point for their relationship. It was like he flicked her light switch and turned her on. Her friends started taking an interest in him. She was got so annoyed hearing them talk about how cute and heroic he was. Telling her how romantic he was and how she was so lucky. Many of them would try to chase after him with heart eyes. As if they had a chance! Still all her friends couldn't be wrong. Maybe Jon Snow was worth getting to know after all.

Sansa was determined to be his friend. As a kind of thank you. They started hanging out and they discovered that they actually had a lot of the same interests and favorite things. He was also super easy to talk to. Not to mention a great listener. She could complain or talk about anything and he would actually pay attention. He never judged her or made fun of her. It was amazing. She decided then that her friends were right; Jon Snow was cute. Like really cute. In a very shy, broody kind of way. Her teenage self wanted him.

As her body started changing, Sansa started dressing to compliment her figure. And maybe to secretly entice Jon. Not that she would ever admit it. Every summer she bought new bikinis, each one smaller and smaller in the hope that he would notice her. She would swear she could feel his eyes on her, but when she tried to catch him he was never looking. It was all terribly frustrating. It’s like nothing worked. Neither her tits or ass were good enough to get him to act. He really must not be interested. Maybe it was her height. She was taller than a lot of the boys at school. Jon included. That was probably it. What else could it be? Sansa knew she was cute enough. Maybe he didn’t like red hair. Who knows?

So her secret crush remained a secret. It was probably for the best though. They were basically brother and sister after all. She probably should have felt worse about it, but they weren’t related. What did it matter? She did think that her mother and father probably would not have been pleased to know that their teenage daughter was trying to seduce the boy they took in and raised as their own. So Sansa moved on, despite growing more friendly with Jon. When it was time for university, Sansa didn’t hesitate to choose the same one he was already at. It certainly helped that they offered the program she wanted. 

He was the only person she knew there. She was lonely and he was always there to comfort her. They became super close. She started having those old feelings for him again. But he was dating here and there and then over time she made a few friends from her classes and started going out more. She dated a number of guys and even slept with a couple of them. The sex was usually adequate, but not mindblowing. Usually it just left her frustrated. Even her long-term boyfriend, she thought she was in love with, couldn't truly satisfy her. But turns out he was an asshole and cheated on her, so good riddance. All the while Jon was in the back of her mind. It certainly didn’t help matters that over the years he had become almost stupidly hot. Like just fucking gorgeous. 

He has great hair. His dark curls having grown out long. Perfectly framing his face. Sometimes he’ll tie them back, but she always prefers them free. God how she wants to run her hands through those luscious curls. She wants to knot them through her fingers as he laps at her folds. They would be so soft. She would tug them hard when he finally made his way to her clit, driving her over the edge. She flushes with heat just thinking of it.

His eyes are so dark and dreamy. She has often found herself lost in them. Especially when they are deep in conversation. She wants to see them staring into her soul as they make love. His eyelashes are ridiculously long. It’s just not fair. She would kill for those lashes. More than once she has thought of plucking them out while he sleeps so she can use them for herself. But that would be crazy.

She thinks his beard makes him look so manly. He is cute clean-shaven, but he is all man with that beard. Straight from boy to daddy. Mmm. And those lips of his long to be kissed. So pouty and full. She wants them on her. It doesn’t matter where. They just need to be there yesterday. She’s never been with anyone with a beard, but goddammit she wants to know what it would feel like against her smooth skin. On her face. Between her thighs. Everywhere. 

And his smile is so sweet it could rot her teeth. He isn’t really prone to smiling, but it is such a treat to see it. She likes to believe he reserves his biggest smiles for only her. The thought gives her life. 

And his voice. So deep and gruff. Like chocolate covered gravel. Especially if he hasn’t used it in a while. God. Instant fucking panty-melter. She would give anything to wake up every morning and hear that voice tell her good morning. She would never let him leave the bed. 

Speaking of bedroom activities... The things she wants to do with him in her bed, among other places, leave her aching. The last time they went swimming she almost had a heart attack seeing his body dripping wet. He wore such short swim trunks his well defined thighs were very much on display. They were so thick. Like two small tree trunks she would love to climb. And don’t think she didn’t noticed his chiseled abs and muscled chest. He certainly wasn’t the only one dripping that day.

For years she has had this recurring dream she affectionately refers to as The Honey Dream. Jon would be lying on a bed completely nude with a thin strip of honey from the base of his cock up to his Adam’s apple. Sansa would straddle him and run her tongue the entire length of his aching cock all the way up chest to his throat. Being sure to brush her hard nipples and breasts against him as she went. When she finally collects all the honey she would rest her ass on his hard chest, tilt her head down, and let it run slowly out of her mouth into his. Making sure to never break eye contact. She would then seal the transfer with a long and passionate kiss, tasting the honey all over again. Sansa would always wake up positively soaking, having to immediately dive into her panties to relieve the ache.

She imagines his strong arms could do it all: they’d be able to carry her when she couldn't walk, they could cradle babies and puppies, and they could support her weight, while he fucks her against the wall. He always wears such tight jeans. That ass is magical. It just looks so firm. She is always trying to catch a glimpse of it. Probably not very subtly either. She wants to take a bite out of it. She wants to slap it while he fucks her hard.

Every part of his body just seems like pure sex, so surely his cock would have to be amazing too, right? She imagines it is nice and thick. Not too long. But big enough to completely satisfy. She never really enjoyed going down on any of her previous boyfriends. But she thinks she might love it if it was Jon. She would want to worship it. Take it fully in her mouth and down her throat. She wants to taste his seed. She thinks he would be the perfect mixture of salty and sweet.

She wants him inside her so bad. She aches for that feeling. She would love their first time to be slow and gentle. Both of them finally experiencing what making love truly should be. God she would probably cry, it would be so sweet to finally have him. She knows he would take care of her needs. And she would do the same for him. He’s been so caring and thoughtful as her friend she can only imagine how he must be as a lover. She wants that. But she also wants it rough.

Jon would probably be so shocked to hear all of the filthy things she would want him to do with her. She wants to be manhandled. Thrown around. Pinned down. Bent over and taken hard. Tits bouncing and screaming. She wants to tie him down and suck his cock till he is whimpering and begging for release. Only then will she impale herself on him and ride him raw. She wants him shouting her name when he cums. She wants him to cum deep inside her. She wants to feel it dripping out of her at all hours of the day. She thinks he would be the type of guy to go down on her without her having to ask. She wants to wrap her legs around his head. Feel his tongue tasting her. Drinking her in and lapping at her cunt until she is spent. She wants to be his bad girl. Only for him. God he makes her so wet. She just wants to make him come apart at the seams.

Sometimes she can’t look him in the eye because of her thoughts. She finds herself blushing a lot around him these days. Reasons to touch him unnecessarily just seem to appear out of thin air and she savors it. Probably a little too much. He’s just so horribly distracting. He does this thing where he leans up against door frames in a certain way and it is so delicious. Like what even is that? Sometimes he’ll roll up his sleeves and seeing those toned forearms makes her breath hitch. Or his hands. One day he was lazily rubbing circles with two fingers on her kitchen counter. They were talking and she was making dinner. She spaced out thinking about those fingers doing that on her body. They wound up having to get pizza instead.

She has been insanely jealous of any girlfriend he’s had. Couldn’t he see that she was right in front of him? It hurt to see him happy with other girls. But it was his last girlfriend, the red haired one, that took the cake. She couldn’t believe it. This bitch was like a bad copy of Sansa. She cried herself to sleep more times than she could count during their long relationship. And god it was long. Or at least it felt that way. He seemed happy. And truth be told she was happy for him. Really and truly. He deserves some happiness. Sansa just wants him to have that happiness be with her instead. When they finally broke up he was very guarded about the reasoning. He wouldn’t reveal too much. Just said it was mutual as he blushed and tried to change the subject. She let it go, but wishes she had pressed him on it. What possibly could have made him blush?

She knows she’s in love with him. He’s just the kindest, gentlest, most thoughtful man. He always puts everyone’s needs before his. He is fiercely loyal. So modest and quiet and shy. But he can talk for hours about the things he loves. Hearing him talk about his passions is intoxicating. He is so caring too. He would be the best boyfriend. He always buys her a balloon on her birthday because she told him once years ago that she prefers them to flowers. He’ll bring her her favorite tea when she is feeling sick. And once he even tried to make lemon cakes for her when she was feeling sad. It was so adorable. He told her they were probably bad and that she didn’t have to eat them, but he figured she might appreciate the thought. She certainly did. They were terrible, but she ate every single one of them and savored every bite. Because she was in love and he made them. For. Her.

She wants to tell him how she feels. He had so much pain in his life at such a young age. No one should have to deal with losing parents as a kid. She wants to take care of him. She wants him to know that he will always be a Stark. Her entire family adores him. She wants to marry him. She wants him to take her last name so he’ll never forget he has a home. She wants to kiss the furrow out of his perpetually furrowed brow. She wants his babies. They would obviously have the cutest kids. How could they not? She wants be be old and gray surrounded by a giant family. They could have the best life together. They’re already the best of friends. A great team. They could be so much more. They should be so much more.

He has to feel it too. She has seen the way he looks at her sometimes. Like she’s a mermaid and he is drowning. He tries to hide it, but it’s there. She can feel it in her bones. Burning her. The flames are getting too hot to bear. One of these days she is going to make him put out this fire he started inside her.


End file.
